


golden threads tie us

by magicasen



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/pseuds/magicasen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the bonds in Severa's life are broken, then rebuilt again.</p><p>Takes place in the Future Past timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	golden threads tie us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Prince/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, Miss_Prince! I apologize - I started off trying to write post-Future Past rebuilding, but it just wasn't coming to me. Hence, this fic is set mostly before/during the Future Past chapters. Regardless, I wish you a wonderful holiday season!
> 
> Thank you to NightsMistress for the beta!
> 
> My explanation of a few timeline-related things is in the end notes, but it contains some spoilers for the fic (and is long and mostly unimportant to the story at hand).
> 
> Background pairings: Chrom/Sumia, Robin/Cordelia

**Then:**

Severa gaped at the drenched figure in the doorway. “Morgan!? What happened!?”

“Hey, Severa.” Morgan scratched her cheek with a finger and chuckled sheepishly. “Rain - not good for moving in! Or seeing in! But Father's book could have said something about morale. I feel really gross! Like I'm going to be freezing for the rest of my life!” She beamed at Severa, at stark contrast with her grumbling.

Severa ran up to Morgan and grimaced as she got a closer look at her. “You _look_ gross too. You're like a pig, covered with all that mud!”

When she removed the covering from Morgan's shoulders, the added weight of the soaked cloth caught Severa off guard. It fell with a plop to the wooden floor.

“What were you thinking!? Mother and Father are going to get so mad!”

“Well, Father _said_ that not even hours of studying could compare to even a minute on the battlefield.” Morgan tugged her boots off as Severa tried her best to hang the cloak next to the door without getting wet herself.

Severa wrinkled her nose. She would have to hang it in front of the fire later, or it would smell like wet dog for a while. Mother and Father wouldn't be happy, and of course they would find some way to blame this on _her_ , because she wasn't careful enough with Morgan. She could hear them already. _You're her big sister, you should be watching out for her_. _No, no, I'm not saying it's your fault, Morgan should have thought her actions through, but you also have a responsibility to know where she is..._

As if it wouldn't be bad enough with this awful storm that would be raging for the next week.

“Was this a battle versus common sense?” Severa crossed her arms and debated whether she should attempt to wring the rainwater out now or later.

“You're so silly, sis!” Rain droplets sprayed across the room when Morgan shook her head. “It's hands-on experience. Hands-on experience! I have to know now, before I have to plan a real strategy in bad weather. Rain is definitely not good! Avoid if possible!”

Severa sighed, and decided instead to whip a blanket off of a nearby chair. She laid it on the floor next to the fireplace. “I could have told you that! Now come over here so you can get dry.”

Morgan settled onto the makeshift rug and scooted closer to the hearth. “I wanted to know if a Fire tome would work in the rain. But I don't think you know, since you don't care about magic,” she pouted as Severa tossed a towel at her.

Severa scoffed before kneeling down on the blanket next to her sister. “What's the point of trying so hard? You study for hours every day and you can barely cast a spell. It's not like you'll ever need it in real life.”

“Aw, come on, Severa. There'll always be war. Father's strategy books say so.” Morgan rubbed the towel into her hair. “I overheard him talking with Chrom. There's something going on with Valm, so maybe that'll be the next one!”

“That's not funny,” Severa hissed. She crossed her arms and leveled a glare at her sister. “Father is the head tactician of the Ylissean army, and Mother is a member of the pegasus knights. If war happens, they'll _both_ have to leave. So don't say things like that like you don't care!”

“I care!” Morgan pouted for a brief moment, but it didn't last long. “But it's okay! Nothing's going to happen to them!” Morgan tilted her head and looked so foolishly optimistic and self-assured Severa almost believed her. “Father was Chrom's strategist in the last war, and _no one_ in their army died. That's why I have to study! If I'm as amazing as Father, I can protect you, and Mother, and even Father, too!”

“That's dumb,” Severa muttered on instinct, but she could feel herself flush. “I thought tacticians don't care about things like who's-your-family or whatever. It's just do whatever wins, right?”

“It's not a win if you lose people!” Morgan giggled. “Before Father came around, that would have been impossible to say. But if Father's on your side, you can't lose! He set a standard, and I'm going to live up to it!” She curled up, tucking her head in her knees. She turned her face, resting her cheek on her arms, and her eyes had grown large and round. “You'll watch me grow up into a great tactician, won't you, Severa?”

“Hmph,” Severa grunted. Morgan grinned and directed her gaze back to the fire.

Morgan smelled terrible, and her pretty red hair was muddied and knotted. She looked like something Severa didn't want to touch with a log, and it was embarrassing how immature and childish she was. But that didn't stop Severa's heart from glowing warm, or her gaze from growing absurdly, stupidly fond as she watched her younger sister smile vacantly into the fireplace.

“Dummy. I'm stuck with you, so I'll have to.”

* * *

**Now:**

Severa heard a slash beside her ear, sharp and distinct from the white noise of the rain. A feinted step to the left, then she pushed forward and drove the tip of her blade up into the Risen's exposed chest. She gasped for breath, heart pounding in her ears, and took a second of reprieve before whipping out a foot and sweeping the Risen off its feet, forcing her sword out of its torso and swinging at its neck.

The severed head rolled to a stop, already covered in mud. Severa averted her gaze from the ground where it lay, surrounded by half a dozen other corpses, and scanned her surroundings.

“Laurent? Laurent!” No reply. Her heart froze, just so it felt like the rest of her miserable, rain-soaked self. She glared at the opening to the mountain pass for a moment before taking off into a run, splashing through puddles with no regard for how the water seeped into her stockings. “Laurent!”

She found him a few hundred meters up the path. He sat leaning against a rock surface, his tome clutched to his chest, and he was curled inwards over it, presumably to shield it from the downpour. But what caught her attention was that he was sprawled out, one leg bent at the knee and the other stuck straight out in front of him.

He watched her impassively as she approached him. “Severa, must you always be so loud?”

A pang hit Severa with his words and she had half a mind to snarl at him. Instead, she took a deep, shuddering gasp before speaking.

“So!? Tell me your grand idea to _split up_ paid off!”

“Of course it did. I never make my decisions lightly.” Laurent paused then, contemplative. “There were pegasus knights guarding the mouth to the path, but they have been disposed of. It's regrettable I did not have enough room in my pack for an Elwind tome.”

Laurent's words were clipped, and his voice was less deliberate than usual. His hand wrapped around his waist, and Severa kneeled next to him and reached into her pack for a vulnerary.

“Show it to me,” she said, leaning over the cloth bag to keep the rain from it. After a meaningful pause, she nearly growled. “Don't play dumb! I'm not daft!”

Laurent hesitated, but after sharing a gaze with Severa, pulled his robe aside. Severa winced as she realized that it wasn't just rain that soaked the cloth.

“I will clean and dress the wound,” Laurent said, discreetly setting his outfit back in place and hiding the wound out of sight. “You should go ahead and try to meet with the others.”

Severa stared at him. “You're kidding me, right? Your side's what's wounded, not your leg. It'll hurt like hell, but you can still _walk_!”

Laurent shook his head. “One of the pegasus knights hurled a javelin at me, and I was...caught off guard.” He winced almost imperceptibly at his admission. “Rather than evading it, I shattered it with a Thunder spell. One of the stray pieces shot into my ankle.” A motion toward his right leg, stuck out in front of him. “I doubt my ability to transverse the mountains in this condition.”

“I'll give you a hand then.” Severa tried to sneak a glance at Laurent's foot, but his robes covered him from head to toe. She wondered if she was stubborn or heartless enough to demand he present it to her for her inspection, anyway. “Seriously, do you really think I'm going to leave you here and do all the heavy work myself!? We're always supposed to be paired up at all times!”

“Severa.” Laurent's voice, always so uninflected, had a sharp edge to it. “I don't believe you understand the gravity of the situation. We're not yet far enough up to not be highly vulnerable to enemy Risen. If you assist me with walking, the chances of both of us escaping with our lives decreases substantially.”

A flicker of aggravation at his patronizing, and Severa had the urge to stomp her foot. “I don't care, and I'm not leaving you behind. If anything happens to you, then -” _I don't want to lose even more people._ “You're a valuable asset to Lucina!”

“Not like this, I'm not.” Laurent, damn him, was perfectly calm, as if he wasn't advocating some hare-brained glory hound self-sacrifice.

“Oh, come off it!” Severa snapped. “You're the only magic user we have on hand, _and_ you know tactics! Are you really telling me, the girl who can barely sit still in a strategy meeting and is only good at swinging a sword, like half of us already do, to leave you behind!?”

“I won't deny that my death would be a great blow to our company. But so would yours. You're just as important to Lucina as anyone else, Severa. We must minimize our losses wherever possible, or else we'll stand no chance.” Laurent shifted, and although he tried to hide his grimace, the attempt was futile. “I'm not the type to suggest things out of flights of fancy, only reasoned arguments. I'm not trying to be a hero.”

Severa ground her teeth. _None of us are._ They weren't their parents, no matter how much some of them pretended to be. They weren't fighting for a greater, grander, better Ylisse. All they wanted was to survive in this world that had been shoved upon them.

“You idiot! I'll send Cynthia or Gerome back for you, and Brady. You're lucky you can still use magic while being hurt. Tell me you can protect yourself until then!” Severa didn't feel the need to mention that even if Laurent _could_ theoretically strike down a few Risen in this state if he were to be engaged in battle, odds were it would be his final stand.

“Take these.” She reached for the contents of her bag. Laurent's eyebrow rose, but he didn't comment on how uneconomical dividing their supplies disproportionately in favor of the wounded invalid was. “If you turn into one of _them_ after I gave you all of these, I swear, I'll kill you myself.” She refused to look at Laurent as she dumped the vulnerary pouches on his lap.

“Thank you, Severa. Good luck,” was all he offered.

“Just wait here!” Severa stood and shook her head on the pretense of shaking off the rainwater, but it felt like clearing her head. “Don't make it hard for us to find you.” She spun on her heel and dashed off, not bothering to wait for his reply.

Severa hurried up the winding mountain path. These mountains were useful for defensive purposes, precisely because no one would choose to transverse them of their own free will. But the Risen army was on the other side of the forest, so there was no other choice than to retreat here.

She and Laurent had been with Cynthia, on a scouting mission, when they had spotted the army of Risen. Cynthia had flown ahead, to warn Lucina, while she and Laurent had attempted to track the movement of the army, before being ambushed by one of their scouting parties.

The Risen were some type of hive mind, albeit imperfect, with the fell dragon as their queen. Severa stumbled on a rock, sleek and wet, and redoubled her sprint. Just because they had managed to get rid of the immediate threat didn't mean the danger was over. The Risen tended to congregate – they might have sensed that some of them had been cut off.

Her thoughts broke when an arrow whizzed by her. Severa flinched, but didn't falter in her run. There would no cover on this path, only the advantage of height, and Severa saw the enemy Risen set another arrow in their bow.

She took a few more strides before sliding with her right foot and pushing off, leaping to her left. An arrow struck the ground where she would have been. It was a narrow dodge, but as long as she wasn't hurt, there was no time to ponder how closely she had brushed with death this time around.

It always struck Severa as creepy, that she could be mere feet away in a full sprint and there would be no signs of panic from the enemy, even when she _knew_ , told herself that she shouldn't be surprised. The Risen were mindless. They weren't whoever they were before Grima had forsaken nature and reanimated them from the slumber of death.

Severa swung her sword, prepared to feel the satisfaction of a clean slice. It met with a clang, and Severa didn't have the moment to let that process until the Risen took its own swing at her. Severa brought up her weapon up, but was knocked back, her offensive stance not giving her the leverage needed to remain upright.

 _Damn it. Not just an archer –_ She stumbled and landed on her back, internally shuddering at the mud being caked into her hair and clothes as she laid on the ground, stunned for that instant. _Short hair would be more – like Morgan's -_

Severa forced the thought away, rolling sideways onto her feet. She held her sword out in front of her, her body tense with anticipation as the Risen approached.

She parried the first strike aimed at her, a shock running up her arm at the contact of steel on steel, and struck back, only to be met with a clash that forced her backward. The Risen surged forward. Severa spun to the side out of its haphazard advance. She saw the spike on its arm out of the corner of her eye, and brought her arm up on instinct. The edge sliced through her skin, but despite the sting and the blood beginning to flow out of the wound, Severa couldn't resist a grin at the Risen's abrupt pause at her apparent disappearance. It was the closest their kind could get to a real emotion.

But she couldn't spend all her time gloating. Severa needed to meet up with the others, and Laurent was still injured and helpless. With that thought, she thrust her sword into the Risen's back, the motion smooth as she pressed in deeper. It had been years and hundreds of bodies since she had erred in this killing strike.

The rain pounded on her, but she had long grown numb to its onslaught. Severa stood still, gathering her thoughts. Her hair was plastered onto the skin on her neck, and she pushed it away, twisting a strand around her finger, wringing droplets of water and streaks of mud out. As she did so, an image flashed across her mind:

_It was a stormy night, and they were outside. She held a cloak over her own head, but Morgan had foregone any sort of protection from the rain. A flame flickered above Morgan's glove, and Morgan was beaming, holding her hand out to Severa, showing off her handiwork. Her hair looked disgusting, and it'd be a chore to wash out all the mud, but when Severa let her know that, all her sister did was laugh._

Severa grunted, pulling the blade out of the body and examining the corpse. The clothing was that of an assassin's – that explained their sword. This was good, then, if it were an assassin, they had probably been working alone.

Severa kneeled and quickly patted down the corpse. She probably wouldn't have any luck finding vulneraries, but it could have been carrying a bullion. Even in this world, there were still those who would do anything for gold, and they had no room to be picky about who they conducted business with or whose services they enlisted.

Nothing. Severa sighed and stood –

A red flash, and the white hot heat felt like it would tear her flesh asunder. Severa grabbed her head and tugged at her hair as another wave flared through her. She opened her mouth, and the pain was so intense she couldn't tell if she screamed or not. The fire burned the edges of her consciousness away, but she could only shiver in response, the uncontrollable shudders wracking her body. It would only last a few moments longer, just a little longer, just hold on. Severa squeezed her eyes, trying to focus her concentration on her eyes and gritted teeth. Just a few moments longer, just a second, just -

The reprieve from the pain shocked Severa almost as much as the attack had. She forced herself to whirl around, ignoring how her body cried out, and caught a glimpse of a hooded figure. The Mark of Grima was threaded into the design of their cloak.

“You-!” _Coward_ , Severa wanted to call out, but that would be ridiculous. Upholding one's honor only paid off after the battle was over, in its aftermath. It was surreal to think that this battle of theirs would ever end.

The mage's tome was held open. They had begun chanting another spell, but Severa was prepared this time. She forced herself to move – just one more, she commanded her body, just one final strike was all they needed. She doubted she could withstand another spell - her resistance to magic had never been very high. This next shot would be her last.

The mage's chant faltered when Severa drew close enough to strike, and they flinched and drew back. Severa didn't heed the strangeness of that response, for her next swing caught nothing but air. She heard a splash, and she whipped her head around to see the figure's back retreating. _So they really are a coward!_

The hood on the mage's cloak had fallen, and Severa saw a glimpse of familiar red hair. She tensed. _No,_ she told herself. _Don't hesitate. They're running away to buy themselves time_. _I can't let them get away!_

The figure – person – looked back over their shoulder, and time froze. Severa stood, shocked into stillness. _It couldn't, that_ _wasn't_ -

“Severa!”

“Severa! Watch your head! _Severa_!”

The final, panicked call of her name was the only one to register. She ducked without thinking. A javelin sailed where she had stood just seconds prior, and clattered to a stop in a puddle.

Severa glanced up, only to see the mage be helped up by a Risen onto a pegasus's back. She wanted to call out, somehow, but her throat felt tight, like it had closed up.

Someone landed next to her, one knee down to take the brunt of the impact.

“Severa!” Lucina took a moment to pull herself upright, then held out her hand. “Are you alright?”

Severa blinked at her. _Lucina has long hair, and she doesn't even wear it up,_ she thought idly. _And it always looks perfect_ , but for some reason, she couldn't feel jealous at that.

Lucina frowned, then grabbed Severa by the shoulders, and Severa jumped at the sudden contact. “Severa, are yo- get back!” She tackled her, sending them sprawling to the ground. A pegasus crashed a few meters from them, on its side with a thick crunch, a javelin driven through a wing and into its body. That should have crushed its rider instantly, Severa acknowledged mindlessly. The pegasus let out a small, tinny neigh, and the pathetic noise, more than the screech of a death cry Severa had grown accustomed to, made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

She didn't realize until then that Lucina had disentangled from her, stood up, and begun walking towards the Risen.

Lucina reached the animal. She stood and looked down. Severa saw why, when she saw the movement from underneath the pegasus. Severa couldn't help but feel a flash of indignation at seeing Lucina remove Falchion from its scabbard. Showing mercy to such monsters put a bitter taste in her mouth.

_But, if that was really – then would she count a monster, too?_

“Lucina, wait!”

Lucina slit the Risen's throat with no hesitation, as if she hadn't heard Severa's voice. Severa felt something flare up inside her at the sight.

“There wasn't any need for you to put it out of its misery.” As she spoke, she wondered where the words had come from, and what had prompted her to speak it aloud. “They deserve the suffering,” she added, and she should have felt something, anything, but her body felt too numb and her mind too blank to care.

Lucina turned toward Severa. Droplets ran down through her head, and her hair clung to her face. It framed her dark blue eyes, turned steely sharp with something close to contempt. The sight struck Severa, not with apprehension, but with awe. “Yes, there was. There always is,” Lucina said, and the chill in her voice cut colder than the rain. “If we forget that, then are we really so different from them?”

A pegasus landed in front of her, then, and Severa was intensely grateful for the obstruction between herself and Lucina.

“Whoa, girl!” Cynthia said as the pegasus whinnied. She looked between Lucina and Severa. “Sis? Severa? What's the matter?” Then she glanced around the path, and her gaze shot back to Severa. “Wait up, Severa, why are you by yourself!?”

Those words were enough to snap Severa out of her haze. “Laurent's injured, he can't walk! Further down the path – near the mouth – we have to get to him!” She paused, and panic started to set in. “Wait, if there were Risen here, then - !”

“We didn't see any while trying to find you two, and we followed the mountain path up. But we didn't see Laurent, either. If it's him, he might have been able to hide himself,” Lucina said. “Regardless, we must find him. Cynthia, go back down the path! We'll follow on foot!”

Cynthia nodded and tugged on her reins. Her pegasus took a few steps before lifting off. Severa closed her eyes as water splashed on her from the beat of its wings. When she opened them again, Cynthia had already flown out of sight.

Severa flinched as she felt a hand on her arm.

“You're injured.” Lucina inspected the cut on her upper arm before reaching for her pouch.

“Don't get all mother hen on me, it's nothing. We should go after Cynthia, and besides, I've got my own -” Severa belatedly realized she had left all her vulneraries with Laurent. Lucina ignored her and uncapped a water sack before pouring liquid over the cut without warning. Severa yelped at the burn.

“From the state you were in, we should thank Naga that this isn't even worse,” Lucina said. “You barely reacted even when I directly called for you. I'm shocked, to be honest. I had thought you would be more attentive than that.”

Severa bristled. Well, two could play at that game, and Severa had far more practice than Lucina at this routine. “If you're implying something about my fitness for battle, then come and say it right out, Miss Holier-than-Thou!”

Lucina's face hardened, and she glared daggers at Severa's wound. But within an instant so fast it was almost pathetic, she deflated, her shoulders slumped, and she sighed.

“I'm sorry,” Lucina said as she removed her glove and spread the mix on her fingers. “I'm being unnecessarily severe towards you. I wasn't in the right mind when I arrived, either, and my emotions got the better of me.”

The sudden apology left Severa at a loss for words. She squirmed and immediately felt guilty for being the one to drive Lucina into such a state. Lucina was always the one who always spoke of how precious their bonds were, and how they should never be strained Still unsure how to respond, Severa finally decided on a laugh, because itwas just so _Lucina_ to be gracious, and accepting, and forgiving. But the sound came out as a snort, and rather than the reassurance Severa had tried for, it came off as a dismissal. Lucina, obviously taking it as such, furrowed her brow and bit her lip.

“That Risen was the one who threw the javelin at you. Someone who would have killed my dear ally and friend without a second thought...I shouldn't treat them the same as I would an honorable opponent.”

“Oh, please,” Severa mumbled. Lucina tilted her head towards her in question and applied the vulnerary to the cut. Severa pondered over her words – she wouldn't have cared how she came off ninety-nine percent of the time, but it was unfair to Lucina to be the one snubbed by her callousness.

“I can't stand hypocrites. Way I see it, if you change what you call good or evil on a whim, then you can't be trusted. The reason I follow – we follow you, Lucina, is because you'll never falter that way. You'll...even when you're the rightful Exalt, that'll never change.” Severa heaved a breath, and ignored the way that, at that moment, her cheeks were the only part of her that felt warm.

“The Exalt,” Lucina repeated. “Always fair and righteous, even if that's not what the world needs?”

“Of course that's what we need. And more importantly, you're what we _will_ need.”

Lucina looked uncertain. They allowed silence to settle between them for a few moments, until she broke it.“So, you truly believe that there's something for us beyond -” Lucina hesitated - “now?”

“Hmph. If it's you, Miss, what was it Lady Tiki said? Reincarnation of the Hero-King Marth? Well, then,” Severa realized what she was implying, and her next words were barely audible, even to her own ears, “it's just a matter of time, isn't it?”

“You really believe that,” Lucina spoke in a soft voice. She paused, and Severa realized she was done treating her wound. She hadn't noticed, since Lucina's hand had remained on her arm.

“Well, if it's Severa telling me that, then I can't let her down.” Lucina's smile practically glowed, and the flush in Severa's cheeks earlier was nothing compared to this. Her face felt like it was blazing.

“Your hair is singed,” Lucina commented idly, and the short-lived glow rushed out from Severa. “Was there a mage amongst the Risen?”

“...Yes. Yeah, there was one. They got away,” Severa recited. She couldn't bring herself to look Lucina in the eye – if she thought more about it, that would just make her misgivings seem more real.

_I think Morgan has joined the Grimleal._

_I think my little sister tried to kill me._

“Is that so,” Lucina murmured. “That's strange, they don't usually have that strong a sense of self-preservation. Unless they were part of the Grimleal...but then, important enough to save, as well? That's something I've haven't heard of.”

“Are you almost done?” The remark came out sharper than she intended, and Lucina flinched, probably because she usually wasn't the recipient of Severa's ire. This must be a new record for Lucina, Severa thought – maybe she should condition her more to her brand of unpleasantry.

She quickly dismissed that thought. Lucina took everything at face value, and Severa couldn't see her as the type to brush off cutting remarks. It wasn't as bad as being with Noire, where Severa always felt like she was kicking a downed puppy, but the idea of subjecting Lucina to herself still made Severa feel uneasy.

“Yes. There.” Lucina hesitated, then took a step back. “Let's go after Cynthia. Thank goodness, it's stopped raining.” She looked over to Severa and smiled, but it fell quickly, seemingly because she realized Severa wasn't going to return the gesture.

“Right, then.” Lucina shifted, and seemed timid, of all things. “Please watch yourself.”

“What?” Severa said. Lucina's voice had sounded distant, like an echo.

“Sorry. I know you don't need it. It's just - I was just -” Lucina shook her head, then turned on her heel and began to walk away, leaving Severa behind - “never mind me.”

* * *

**Then:**

“Just where do you think you're going!? Morgan!”

Morgan shrugged off Severa's hand on her shoulder. “I told you, I'm going to look for Father!”

“Father's gone. Father's _been_ gone for years.”

“That doesn't mean anything! Believe me, if we can just find Father, then we'll be able to -” Morgan's face scrunched up. “If it's him, everything will be fine. I promise you!”

“Are you -” _Everything will be fine?_ Severa echoed. Not when their own mother had chosen Chrom over them, and rushed head-first into death for it. Not when Father had disappeared, and left a dead Exalt in his wake. Not when Lissa, the closest any of them had to a parent, had just died, and with her, the last beacon of light they had had vanished.

“Are you _insane_!? He's definitely gone!” Severa yelled. She usually didn't snap so easily, but how could Morgan be so _blind_? She wanted to punch something, make anything else feel the anger and pain and confusion coursing for her body. But the only person in front of her was Morgan, the one person she couldn't raise a hand against.

“There was no body!” Morgan shouted back. “They only found Chrom's – you can't take these things for granted with Father! If they couldn't find it, then he surely must be - “

“Don't finish that! If Father's really alive, then he _abandoned_ his best friend and left him for dead. If he's alive, then he chose not to come back for us, even though we've been waiting here for years!”

“Not abandoned.” Morgan looked close to tears. “Surely there was something – extenuating circumstances, or -”

“Believe me, if Plegia got their hands on Father, they would make no short time in letting everyone know that Ylisse's genius tactician was at their mercy! He either escaped or died, and to be honest, I wouldn't -” Severa's throat was horse from the yelling. “If it's between the two, I'd rather he be dead.”

Severa sniffled and wiped her eyes with her forearm. She just wanted to _know._ She wanted the same finality for Father as she and Morgan had received for Mother, no matter how wretched and distant the memory was.

“Do you really think that, Severa?” Morgan whispered.

“You know what the rumors are about him, and what he did to Chrom,” Severa answered. “If that's anywhere near the truth, then...I want the memory I have of Father now to be my last.” For Severa, he had been a kind, loving father – not a traitor, not a liar, and not a villain.

Morgan shook her head. “That's not enough. I can't do that. You're really strong, Severa.” Severa wanted to laugh at that, even go into hysterics, because she was the one who was avoiding facing the truth and pain and numbing herself and was there anything more weak than her?

“...Please don't do this, Morgan. You're all I have, now.” _Don't leave me. Father and Mother already did, and I can't lose you too._

“I'm certain he's alive, and I have to know. I'm sorry.” Morgan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, her eyes were unnaturally bright and her smile affixed in place. “I'll be back, with Father, too! Don't worry!”

“Then I'll come with you,” Severa said. “I can't stop you, so -”

“No, you can't.” Morgan's smile widened but her eyes only became glassier. “Lucina needs us now, more than ever, but like this, I can't be of any help. But you can be, right, Severa? You're always so reliable.”

Severa faltered. Morgan was right, she _was_ , but at the moment, Severa didn't care if she would be led on the wildest goose chase, as long as she could be with her sister.

She already knew what the answer had to be, though. That had been decided when Lucina had looked at all of them, all of her allies, comrades, and friends, and her voice had trembled a bit, when she had informed them that the fell dragon had taken the last of their protectors away from them.

“Do you even have any leads?” Severa mumbled, and wondered the best way to incapacitate Morgan without hurting her.

“I'm going to go to the Dragon's Table. It's their last known location.”

“The Dragon's Table!? But that's at the heart of Pleg -” Before Severa could grasp what was happening, Morgan was hugging her, squeezing her tight. She wasn't able to put her arms back around her sister before Morgan pulled away.

“See ya, sis.” Morgan's smile was blinding.

Severa opened her mouth to scold her, but the glint in Morgan's eye told her that nothing she said would make a difference. Force really was the only option, then.

“Come back soon, dummy,” she said, instead. Morgan reached out and touched her fingers to Severa's, and her face looked oddly pinched, and her mouth moved but Severa couldn't hear the words she chanted. Severa tried to grab for Morgan's hand, she could put her into some type of hold, but Morgan suddenly blurred, or, wait that was -

Severa swayed from side to side. She felt like she had been struck with a hammer. Her head swam in and out, and her vision spotted.

“Morgan,” she said helplessly.

“I'm sorry,” Morgan said. Severa was distantly aware of Morgan dropping a staff to the ground.

Then waves of drowsiness overtook her, too much to handle, and as she dropped to her knees, she strained to keep her eyes open, and watched Morgan walk away.

It was the last time she spoke with her little sister.

* * *

**Now:**

Severa readied her stance, and took off in a dash. A satisfying jolt reverberated through her arm as she slashed the Grimleal through. When she turned around to check her handiwork, she was greeted by an angry, pained screech.

_Damn, I didn't finish it off - !_

“Forget about me?” Falchion drove through the Grimleal's chest, and the body collapsed to the ground. Lucina smiled at Severa, looking utterly pleased with herself.

“That was mine!” Severa grumbled. Lucina's smile refused to dim, and Severa sighed. “Thanks. Are there any more of them creeping around?”

Lucina's expression grew serious. “Most likely. I wouldn't be surprised if more were coming as we speak.”

Severa didn't allow herself to show any emotion at Lucina's words. This was the closest to Ylisstol that they had encountered Risen, yet. It had only been a few days since they had ran into the army at the mountains, and they were already this close.

“Right. Well, we'll just have to take them together,” she said.

“Of course,” Lucina said. She quirked her lips. “I'm lucky to be paired up with you.”

“Yeah, we have similar fighting styles,” Severa agreed with some confusion. “And I guess you're not Owain or Inigo.”

Lucina was silent, contemplative, before speaking up. “You're right, of course. But moreover, I'm glad you're with me. There are few I'd rather have by my side in battle.”

Severa shot her another questioning look, but grinned hesitatingly in response. “Same goes for me. The princess is surprisingly handy with a sword.”

“I learned from Father,” Lucina admitted, and her expression was fond for an instant. “When he taught me, though, it was so I could lead the Shepherds in the future and do duties such as defending innocents from bandits and robbers. I don't think...this is what he was expecting me to use my swordsmanship for.” She paused and frowned at nothing in particular.

“Ah,” was all Severa could think to say. None of them usually talked about their parents, and that went double for Lucina. Lucina's recollections felt too personal for Severa to feel completely at ease, but for some reason, she didn't feel as uncomfortable as she would have expected.

That was likely because Lucina and her had begun to grow closer, recently. Small things, like Lucina seeking her out for a meal, or to sit with under the pretense of a chat, but, more often than not, ended up with them sitting side by side without any exchange of words. Severa couldn't ever say she was _similar_ to Lucina, but compared to their allies...she might be one of the few people who could begin to understand her.

Severa tugged at her bangs. “My father was the one who taught me too, but I'm not sure he wanted to. I insisted.”

“Always willful, then?” Lucina tilted her head in Severa's direction, looking amused.

“Hmph.” Severa flipped one of her pigtails over her shoulder. “I wasn't as bad as Morgan though, gods, you should have seen her _beg_ -” Her mind caught up to her words, and she stopped.

Lucina peered at her for a moment, then turned away. It seemed like she decided not to press the issue – Lucina would understand her, Severa realized, because she was a big sister, too. _I wonder what Lucina would do if something happened to Cynthia_. No, Lucina never would let Cynthia come to harm. Not like Severa, who had let her own younger sister go right before her eyes, and now she was – it was all Severa's fault -

Lucina cleared her throat, and Severa jerked out of her thoughts. Lucina nodded towards the north of them. “There's a path to the side of the forest. If more Risen will come, it'll be through that direction.”

“Well, let's beat them to the punch.” Severa seized on the opportunity and began walking. She was faintly aware of Lucina following in her footsteps a moment later.

She had tried to delude herself in the few days since she had seen her – no, someone who looked like her. If there was one thing Morgan wouldn't do, it was betray them. Grima was the one responsible for their parent's deaths and so many others – Morgan could never join any cause like that.

But, last she had seen Morgan, she was heading for the center of Grima's stronghold. Maybe she had joined the Grimleal, in disguise, to facilitate her search. But that didn't explain why she would be in Ylisse now.

Severa curled her hands into fists. _Because she wasn't_ , she told herself, _it was a trick_. It was wishful thinking on her part – she had just been in so much pain, she had seen the person she most wanted to -

Lucina raised her hand and stopped Severa. Severa blinked at her, wondering when Lucina had ended up in front of her, until she thought to look at where Lucina was glaring.

There were two Risen. Just...standing there, staring blankly into space. Risen tended not to move from their positions if there no reason to, but the stillness, or the lack of life or _presence_ from any of them, was eerie, to say the least.

Lucina grabbed Severa's arm and pulled her behind a nearby bush.

“Let's go around the side, and try to catch their attentions one at a time,” she whispered. Severa nodded, and jerked her head to the left. That Risen was the closest to an outcropping of trees they could use as cover.

She crept in front of Lucina as they circled in a wide arc around the Risen. If they could pull this off, they could pick the Risen off one by one. Two versus one, twice over. It was rare that Severa was afforded such good odds.

At the edge of the grove, Severa kneeled and felt around for a rock. Her hand closed over a pebble, and after she exchanged glances with Lucina, who nodded, aimed and threw. It smacked the Risen on the shoulder, and it startled, head shaking back and forth, before it whipped to its side, staring blankly at where Lucina and Severa were.

Like a switch had been flipped, the Risen rushed towards them, in a waddle that, in a way, was amusing. The moonlight gleamed off its axe, and Severa found herself focusing on the light's reflection.

There was a clang as Lucina caught the edge of the axe on Falchion's blade. Severa startled, having been engrossed in her own mind, before she took a few steps forward and brought her sword in a large arc, pivoting on her leg and twisting her torso for momentum. It sliced clean through the Risen, and the corpse flew backwards, the motion wide and exaggerated. It was like the time they most showed life was in the moment of death, and the poetic irony of that was almost comical.

Severa found herself grinning until Lucina's voice cut into her thoughts. “Keep it together, Severa!” Lucina turned her head towards Severa and her eyes widened, obviously taken aback by Severa's expression. “How are you lau – what's so amusing?”

“It's -” Severa shook her head. “Never mind.”

Lucina arched an eyebrow and pursed her lips, but didn't comment further as she made her way toward the other Risen. Her cape fluttered behind her, and Severa followed the movement of the cloth as she followed, sword hoisted at the ready.

Lucina didn't even need her help with the second Risen, downing them with one well-aimed strike. Severa had stood beside her, waiting for her own opening, but when Lucina nudged the corpse with the edge of her boot, felt utterly silly for thinking Lucina might need her help. Sure, she would never actually let Lucina go off on her own – there was something to be said for solidarity, knowing someone was there to watch you, but this was _Lucina_. Severa didn't _want_ her to be the one to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders, but if there was one person who could do it, it was her.

She wondered what their battle would be like without Lucina, and quickly dismissed the thought, because they wouldn't be having a battle. She'd probably be dead, or close to it, a shell fighting for the sake of survival. What was it – _hope will never die?_ When Lucina proclaimed it, Severa could almost believe her.

“Severa!”

She was shoved aside. She grunted as she slid across the ground, gravel digging into her arm. She heard a sharp intake of breath, and pulled herself up.

Lucina's arm dangled next to her, and, more alarmingly, Falchion lay on the ground. An arrow had pierced her torso, and Severa felt the bottom of her stomach drop out when Lucina grabbed the shaft and pulled it out in one smooth motion with a sickening squelch. Lucina dropped to her knees and Severa could hear her breathing heavily through her nose, and her senses triangulated on Lucina's quick, panicked inhalations.

“Lucina!” she called as she scrambled to her feet and ran to her.

“Stop! There's an archer...” Lucina panted. Sweat beads had broken out on her forehead.

“Damn it!” Severa stood in front of Lucina, looking frantically for the hidden Risen. “Why did you do that!? You idiot!”

“You were in danger,” Lucina mumbled. “Couldn't let you get hurt.” She added something else, but Severa couldn't make out the words.

“Tch! You're the last person who should be putting yourself on the line for others!” Severa heard the sound of a bowstring slap wood, and the whiz of an arrow. She had enough warning to dodge, but instead, she turned her left shoulder outwards. The head of the arrow crashed into her arm shield, and the force of the impact up and down her left arm threw Severa's balance off.

Severa ran, her mind frighteningly blank. She saw the Risen fit another arrow to the bow and aim, but nothing in her reacted to the sight.

She barreled head-first into the Risen, knocking them to the ground. She struggled for leverage and the Risen fought back, trying to throw her off.

Finally, Severa jammed her shield underneath its chin and pushed. She didn't have the space to wield her sword in any useful way, so she tossed it aside, choosing instead to use her free hand to help push her weight onto the shield, digging into the ground with her boots. She gritted her teeth, and something finally registered in her thoughts, as anger boiled up in her.

_You piece of trash how dare you hurt Lucina bastardbastardbastard_

There was a loud crack. Suddenly there was no resistance, no push back, and Severa gasped as she nearly sprawled atop of the corpse.

 _I hate archers_ was all Severa could think as she rushed back to Lucina. Sorry, Noire.

Lucina was hunched over, and Severa kneeled next to her. Lucina's outfit under her left breast was stained, almost black.

“Lucina!” Damn, where was Brady?

“I'm fine.” Lucina listed sideways, resting her temple on Severa's shoulder.

“You're not - !” Wasn't Severa just thinking that Lucina didn't really need any of them? That was wrong. Lucina _did_ need them, it was stupid to think otherwise. But she didn't need Severa, because look what being with Severa had done for her.

Her princess would die, and it would be all her fault. And Morgan had turned evil, and Severa wondered how her perfect parents could have done so, so wrong. She tightened her grip around Lucina's shoulder, and bit her lip hard, almost wanting to taste bitter copper on her tongue.

_Oh god don't die don't die don't die_

Lucina moved her hand from her wound and her fingers trailed along the ground, as if searching for something. Without thinking, Severa reached and grabbed it. Lucina turned her head so that her forehead was pressed into Severa's shoulder and sighed.

Severa threaded their fingers together. “Lucina, don't you dare go out on me. Got that!?”

Lucina didn't respond, but her fingers squeezed back.

* * *

When Owain and Brady found them what felt like an eternity later, Lucina had passed out and Severa had begun to shiver, but not from cold.

She didn't stop shivering even when Brady told her Lucina would live, as Gerome lifted Lucina onto Minerva's back.

She didn't stop when Lucina had been properly bandaged up at camp, an abandoned fortress with crumbling walls and creaking doors, and she didn't stop as she sat by her bedside for the endless first night.

She didn't stop until the morning after, when Lucina opened her eyes and looked at her and smiled, fingers shifting and curling around Severa's own. Severa thought her heart might explode from the warmth.

“Hey. How are,” Severa gulped, “how are you feeling?”

Lucina shifted, her face in deep concentration as she tested out her body.

“A bit sore,” she finally admitted. “And yourself?”

It took a surprising amount of effort to shrug nonchalantly. “Whatever.”

Lucina eyed her. “Is that so,” she said flatly.

What was with that tone of voice? “I'm not the one who was injured, you know,” Severa said snappishly.

“Then I did my job,” Lucina replied. She hadn't let go of Severa's hand, and Severa was made painfully aware of that when Lucina squeezed her fingers. “I wasn't inquiring about your physical well-being.”

Severa decidedly didn't meet Lucina's gaze.

“You're so distracted, lately,” Lucina said softly, gently, as if _she_ wasn't the one bedridden from a near-fatal injury. “There's something bothering you. I can't force you to tell me what it is, but as your friend, I would do anything in my power to aid you.”

Severa was taken aback, and stared at Lucina. She must look ridiculous, with her lips parted and staring at Lucina like she had forgotten how to speak. “How do you _do_ that?” she finally gritted out, as she felt something hot and tight wind in her chest.

Severa watched the pillow shift underneath Lucina's head. “Do what?” Lucina asked.

“You nearly died because of me.” Severa's voice trembled. “Because as you said, I wasn't paying attention. But instead of chastising me, you're the one worrying about me like you're not even fazed by almost dying!”

“We're allies,” Lucina said, still sounding bemused. “And more importantly, you're my friend. And how could I ever begrudge you the chance to save your life, as I know you would mine?”

“Well, not if it means trading your life for mine!” Severa retorted. Honestly, was Lucina that dense?

“Nonsense,” Lucina said. “It's you.” Her face looked pinched, then, and she seemed to be looking past Severa. “Besides, all lives are equal.”

She didn't _get_ it, didn't understand how badly Severa had erred, how her failure could have cost them her own life, and hence, _everything._ Severa felt a childish urge to lash out at her, to make her care about this as much as Seve- no, as much as she _should_ have.“That's really rich coming from you, when you're the most important out of any of us!”

Lucina didn't even have the gall to look angry – but honestly, would Severa ever expect that from her? Regardless, her hurt expression unsettled Severa. “I don't believe I'm worth more than anyone else,” she stated simply, and Severa had the distinct impression that there were other words she had chosen to leave unsaid.

Severa yanked her hand from Lucina's grip, severing their physical connection. “I know you don't want innocent people to die. I know that! I'm not saying that if you acknowledge your importance, than it means that you don't care.” _Really, you care too much._ “But you have to realize, you're more than just a single life equal to all others! You're a symbol. Someone to inspire us, Lucina. Without you and your strength, there's no future for us to fight for.”

She couldn't look at Lucina straight on, but she heard her suck in a breath. Then, there was a sound of sheets rustling along with a pained grunt.

Severa whipped her head back to Lucina, who had sat up.

“Hey, hey, what do you think you're doing!?”

“You're right,” Lucina said, resigned. “Not on me being _worth_ more than any other, but it's true that I was entrusted with the hope of others.” She sounded almost sad. “I can't skirt my duty with fanciful delusions and denials of what I mean to everyone who fights for the same cause. ” She attempted to swing one of her legs over the side of the bed before Severa placed a hand on her chest.

“Your _duty_ is staying there to rest.” Severa pushed, but Lucina was surprisingly reluctant to budge. “You're not going to exactly be helpful in that condition.”

“I'm fine,” Lucina said. “Maybe not for battle, no,” she added when Severa raised an eyebrow meaningfully at her, “ but there are chores, night watches, somewhere I could make myself useful.”

“No, no, no,” Severa said again. “You don't have to be on all hours of the day, are you crazy? No one can take that.”

“You said my strength is what made me worth following,” Lucina said. “What type of leader am I, to hide myself away nursing my wounds?”

Oh, you've got to be joking. “Stop it,” Severa said, and poked at her chest. “You're being unreasonable. We're not going to lose faith in you because you get wounded like a normal human being and _not_ some Risen.”

“Of course not,” Lucina agreed. “But, I have to know that I'm worthy of your expectations of me.”

Wait. “Are you saying that you're trying to prove to _yourself_ that you're good enough for us?” Severa was sure her gaping wide mouth looked unseemly, but she couldn't bring herself to care. “You?”

“There's Risen dangerously close to Ylisstol,” Lucina said. “This is as good as time to any to assert myself as worthy of my Father's legacy.”

“I _said,_ you're being crazy! All of us are here too! We don't need you to do everything for us, nor do we expect you to!”

“That's exactly it, though. I'm doing this for you.” There was finally a heat, something burning behind Lucina's eyes. “You, and Cynthia, and all of our allies!” She shook her head once. “This weight on my shoulders is...a burden I must bear, but I will do so without complaint, if it's for your sakes.”

Severa stared at Lucina. Then, she couldn't help it – she snorted derisively. “I know it's hard for you. But do you really think so little of your companions?” The chuckles and snorts turned to full-blown laughter, and Severa could feel the tension build up within her. “Don't patronize us! You think you're the only one who thinks you're not good enough? That you have to show yourself to the world, hoping no one will see the cracks, or that you'll fall apart once touched?” She made a sweeping motion with her arm, forceful and angry, feeling a vindictive satisfaction at Lucina's flinch at the movement. “Wake up, Lucina! We're all like that! How can you say you could lead us if you can't even understand us!?”

Lucina stared at her, taken aback.

“You really do think of us like that, then. After you've gone on and on about our bonds, or whatever they were?” And just to rub it in, “I can't believe you.”

Lucina didn't respond. Severa scoffed, and part of her wanted to stay and wait. But she was Severa, and there was nothing she did better than push people away. So, without another word, she stood, turned, and left the room.

* * *

“It's been two weeks since we discovered the Risen at the western mountains, closing in faster and closer than we ever predicted. We no longer have any strongholds aside from Mount Prism and Ylisstol. Our situation is grim, to say the least.” Lucina closed her eyes.

No one answered. They were all gathered in the strategy room around a large table, after Lucina had told them about a required meeting. Severa willed herself to not react visibly to the inevitability of a final stand. It had been a long time in coming.

“However, not all hope is lost.” With Lucina's words, the mood in the room shifted from resigned to a curious half-anticipation. “There's still a way to defeat Grima and seal them away.”

Cynthia clapped her hands together. “Well, let us at it, then!”

Lucina nodded, but her eyes betrayed her uncertainty. “We must perform the Awakening,” she said.

A stunned silence filled the room. Severa could feel the stirring of hope twist into something like despair.

“The Awakening!?” Kjelle stood up and slammed her hands on the table. “That's impossible! Unless you're suggesting - ?”

“I'm afraid I am,” Lucina said. “If we can gather all of the relics required for it...”

“Five Gemstones and the Fire Emblem.” Gerome crossed his arms. “All in the hands of Plegia, and guarded within the inch, no doubt.”

“That's suicide!” Noire clutched her arms around herself and trembled.

“It very well may be. I've thought long on it, but I can't think of any other options,” Lucina conceded. “I have gathered everyone here because this is a mission I can only ask the the ones with which I trust my life. Any groups larger than a handful will draw too much attention, and we need all five Gemstones and the Fire Emblem to accomplish this.”

Her eyes met each of theirs in turn. Severa wanted to fidget as Lucina's gaze fixed on hers, but she moved on after a brief moment.

Lucina took a deep breath, as if preparing herself. “Our duty has always been dangerous, protecting Ylisse from the fell dragon and his forces. However, this mission will be by far the most dangerous. I will not lie to you and say there is even a moderate chance of success, let alone survival. Not to mention, there is absolutely zero room for failure.” She looked down at the wooden table. “I deeply regret asking this task of you. If any of you were to bow out, I would not begrudge you.”

“Geez,” Severa said without thinking. Lucina's eyes shot towards her, and she saw how Lucina almost imperceptibly flinched. So, that is how she responded to her now, Severa thought. “We've been with you for this long – there's no way we're going to back out of this now. Not when we can save Ylisse with you.”

“I like it!” Owain added. “The heroes, driven to a corner by the forces of evil, placing their lives, their hopes, and their future on one final, desperate, suicidal move! Very heroic! It'll be a story never forgotten!”

“What the - don't say it like that!” Brady yelped, while Yarne whimpered.

Lucina stared at all of them as if she were stunned. “All of you agree, then?”

“It'd be faster to ask anyone who objects to speak up.” Inigo shrugged and smiled easily. “Because none of us will.”

“There's nothing else to it,” Nah said. “Eat or be eaten. Kill or be killed. I'm surprised it hasn't come to this sooner.”

Lucina squared her shoulders, and her eyes glittered as she gazed upon them all. “Everyone...thank you,” she said. Even with such simple words, her gratitude was palpable and everyone in the room sat up a little straighter.

They busied themselves, then, planning their movements and groups. No more than one flier or non-human and at least one heavy-hitter to a group. As their sole healer, which excursion was the most in need of Brady. At least it would split up quite nicely, four teams of four for two relics each -

“One of the groups will be shortchanged,” Lucina said abruptly. “As I will stay here in the capital.” Severa turned toward her, but Lucina stared at the map in front of them. From the tense set of her stance, it was apparent that the decision was not one she had wanted to make.

“Good thinking, sis!” Cynthia nodded. “The rest of us aren't nearly as important as you are.”

“That's a bit of a surprise. I thought you'd want to be a part of this. Doing something to defeat Grima, and all.” Inigo grinned at her. “Has our fiery leader calmed down a little?”

“It's not like that,” Lucina said. “You all are here to work with me for a brighter future. And right now, working with me means protecting me, so that I will be able to perform the Awakening and defeat Grima.” Her eyes flicked to Severa's, and Severa tensed. “This is a group effort, so I'm not going to jeopardize all of your efforts for naught by putting myself in reckless danger.” She leaned over the map again, shutting off further conversation.

It was decided, after lengthy debate: Cynthia, Kjelle, Noire, and Nah would retrieve Gules and Azure. Owain, Inigo, Yarne, and Brady would be in charge of recovering Argent and Sable. Vert and the Fire Emblem fell to Severa, Gerome, and Laurent.

“I'm sorry,” Lucina said to their group. “I'm asking you to do this undermanned.”

“Believe me, this entire operation is undermanned,” Severa said. It would be cruel and, more importantly, an outright lie to tell Lucina that she probably wouldn't be that much help if she came along, anyway. “Ideally, we'd have an entire army of backup, if the initial retrieval goes south.”

“Ideal,” Gerome said simply. “That's a concept we haven't entertained for a while.” Severa shot him a disgruntled look.

“No matter, Lucina,” Laurent said. “Your proposition is the most sensible. We need all six relics to perform the Awakening, but we also need you. If I may make the comparison, you could also be considered a relic, and it would be unwise to remove an already-acquired relic from a secure location.”

Severa blushed. Did he have any sense of shame? Did he even realize the implications of comparing Lucina to a gemstone? Severa felt mortified, and her face burned. From the corner of her eye, she could see a faint redness on Lucina's face as she nodded along with Laurent's words.

Severa huffed and averted her attention to studying the map laid on the table before them.

* * *

When Severa, Gerome, and Laurent set off to recover Vert and the Fire Emblem, Severa hadn't spoken to Lucina, not even in the few days of preparation they had allowed themselves.

The final image of Lucina she had before they departed was her standing before them in the throne room, her stance steady and strong, her eyes bright and determined, every bit of her the confident leader they needed.

The image made her chest ache. She wished there was a way for one of them to stay with their princess, not because Lucina needed the support, but because Severa had pondered her words over, when she had stormed off from Lucina's bedside.

It was true, what Lucina had said about her meaning for her friends and her country. She was more than a leader or a princess or an Exalt. She was their future.

But Lucina was only human. Severa could understand what it was like, trying so hard to live up to something that you could never hope to measure up to. Always afraid of failure, when success was expected. Lucina felt like she always had to stand steady for them and even for herself, or else those precious bonds she always spoke of between them would be broken. But no one lived like Lucina did, like they all did, without becoming brittle. When you lived fearful of any error, then even the smallest mistake could shatter the illusion.

If Lucina ever faltered, or fell, then, Severa realized with a start, she wanted to be the one there to catch her. Not just because of her duty to her princess, but -

She was such an idiot. Once she saw the answer staring plainly at her in front of her face, she had to take it with a grudging acceptance. Well, that was one explanation for Severa caring for someone.

Gods, she should have spoken with her. She should have told her that she understood, and she was sorry, and that she was just bad with people and bad with her emotions (although Severa had the feeling that Lucina already knew that bit). She should have – Severa shook her head, and didn't look back at Ylisstol until they were long outside of its borders.

* * *

“I'm so glad you're all safe!” Lucina's eyes were shining, and Severa couldn't help but smile back.

“It's good to see you too,” Severa said, and boy, was that the understatement. Lucina blinked, then visibly relaxed, her expression growing softer. Severa ran her thumb over Vert and clasped the Fire Emblem to her chest. She had insisted on being the one to hold both, and had walked briskly ahead of Laurent and Gerome. “Here you go – one Gemstone, and one Fire Emblem! I hope you're happy. These were _not_ easy to get.” It was true, too. Even at the end, far within Ylisse's borders with the artifacts in tow, Severa had never truly believed they would be able to escape with their lives.

She heard a slight huff from her side; Laurent had just caught up with her. “Severa, would it hurt you to just hand them over without being condescending?”

“I can hand them over any way I like! You're the one being obnoxious.” Severa let out a hmph as she handed the artifacts over to Lucina.

Lucina giggled and looked exceedingly fond, and Severa shifted self-consciously under her gaze. “You haven't changed a bit. That comes as a relief. I cannot thank you enough for retrieving these.”

“Keep them close.” Severa flinched. As tall as Gerome was, it was easy to overlook him. He would probably like that idea, actually, Severa thought. “We need to be ready to start the rite the moment we have all the Gemstones.”  
  
Lucina nodded. “I know.” She looked downwards and took a deep breath. After the initial happiness she'd shown after seeing them, she seemed...weary, now. Worn-out.

“How are things here in Ylisstol? Are the people safe?” Severa asked, mostly to have something to say.

“Well, we've managed to keep casualties to a minimum, but -” Lucina bit her lip and blinked quickly.

“What's wrong, Lucina?” Severa could hear the panic in her own voice, and Laurent and Gerome had both tensed.

“I...I'm so sorry... I failed her. I failed Lady Tiki...”

“What?!” Severa's shout sounded distant to her own ears.

“Has something happened to the Voice?” Even Gerome's cool, detached demeanor was shaken.

Lucina's head hung low. Her eyes were closed and she looked as if she were in pain, recalling the experience. “The enemy snuck into the castle. Lady Tiki took a blow for me and fell... It's my fault... I should have been paying closer attention.”

“You're not to blame, Lucina. We should all be grateful you survived,” Laurent murmured.

“Poor Lucina... I'm sorry we weren't here for you,” Severa added. It was true. How many times had she thought about Lucina, alone back in the castle? The thought of returning to her princess – it was what had driven her, and was almost the only thought she would allow herself to dwell on during their mission.

(The truth was, Severa's preoccupation with Lucina had started long before leaving Ylisstol. It had always been present in the background, but it had loomed foremost in her thoughts, ever since her and Laurent's scouting mission. As uncertain and frightening were Severa's thoughts...and feelings for her were, it was easier, less dangerous than the image of short, crimson hair, and a carefree smile.)

Lucina shook her head and brought her arm across her eyes. “It's all right. I need to pull myself together... Lady Tiki said we must have faith. Those were her last words—to believe that mankind still had hope. She said to believe that you would all come back.” She looked up then. Her eyes were still glassy, but her smile was clear and honest. “And now three of you stand here before me. The others are safe too. I just know it.”

“I believe it too,” Gerome said plainly. He was always so steadfast – Severa could admire that in a person, no matter how unsavory his other traits were. “Once they have returned safely, we'll need to depart for Mount Prism at once. There you can perform the Awakening.”

“No doubt the mount is already teeming with Risen. If we come to blows, run to the altar as fast as you can. We'll hold off the Risen.” It was just like Laurent to be so cool and calculating. But, more than that, there was a finality and confidence in his words that was reassuring.

Severa winked.“Let's see how those dastards like it once the Awakening is complete. We'll destroy them and Grima alike and restore peace to the world!” She hoped she could inspire as much conviction with her words.

From the way Lucina straightened her stance and grinned back, they had accomplished their goal. “Thank you... All of you,” she said.

Laughter, off-key and cruel, echoed around them. “...Doesn't that sound like a darling little scheme?” The sudden, cold voice sent shivers down Severa's back.

“Who are you?!” Lucina drew Falchion. Severa lifted her own sword, and she could see Laurent and Gerome prepare their weapons in suit.

“I am the wings of despair and the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima. How good to see you again, child of Naga.” A dark, thick cloud covered Grima's face. The only distinguishing features were its cloak, and Severa felt a sickening twist in her chest at its familiarity. Her heart pounded so hard she could hear the blood rushing through her ears. She desperately wanted to move but at the same time was afraid she might throw up if she so much as took a step. She barely overheard the rest of its speech or Lucina's response.

“...It's not like you'll be seeing the other Gemstones anytime soon,” Grima said. Severa noticed Lucina tighten her grip on the Fire Emblem and Vert.

“I hope you're not implying our friends are dead.” Gerome's words sounded like a threat, and leave it to him to remain unfazed with the fell dragon on their doorstep.

“I do not 'imply,'” Grima said. “I have sent the strongest of my Grimleal to dispatch your comrades. They are almost certainly dead by now.”

"'Almost certainly' doesn't sound very certain to me,” Gerome replied. “Perhaps it's the corpse of your little servant you should be concerned about.”

“Yeah. Our friends are no wimps! They've outwitted death more times than you can imagine. You think you can scare us with baby threats like that?” Severa puffed her chest out and stood tall as she gritted out her words, for they were as much for herself as they were for Grima.

“If they were dead, you would have proof. You don't. Ergo, they are not dead. Really, your bluffing begs for practice,” Laurent added, his voice deathly even.

Grima seemed to be pondering their words. “Then you refuse to return what you have taken?”

“We refuse,” Lucina said.

“Very well. I was hoping not to have to flex any...muscle...” Grima said, then fell silent.

Severa could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Then, a shockwave surged through her and Severa gasped. It felt like her body was being ripped apart at its seams, but her mind was being squeezed, dangerously close to bursting. The only thing she could hear was Lucina's scream, and then her panicked gasps.

“Is...is everyone all right?” Lucina asked. Severa opened her mouth, but all that came out was a pained moan.

“With the next blow, I will kill you.” Grima chuckled. “The Gemstone and the Emblem. _Now._ ”

“Never!” Lucina gritted out.

“Still you resist me? Very well. Die, if you wish.”

Those words spurred Severa's body into action. She lifted her sword again and edged her way between Lucina and Grima. Her legs trembled, and she wasn't sure if she could stand for much longer. “You'll have to go through _me_!”

“Severa, what are you - ?” Lucina asked, her voice hollow .

“What stupidity is this?” Grima sounded annoyed.

Severa stared down Grima. She was at death's door, or as close as it as she could get, but she felt surprisingly calm as she huffed. “Lucina, I'll stop her attacks...even if it kills me. Now _run_! While you've still got the chance!”

“No!” Lucina shouted, and her voice was finally tinged with fear. “Severa, I can't - “

“You have to, you idiot!” Even now, did Lucina not understand? How was that even possible, after all that Severa had told her? “If you die, we all die! The world will come to an end!”

“I know, but -” Lucina said, and she sounded like she was in pain.

“Mother said her greatest pride as a pegasus knight was defending the exalted family. I may not be a pegasus knight, but I can still share in their duty. I can still protect you!” Severa hoped that Lucina could understand what she meant from her words. She always had a problem with being direct in the ways that mattered.

“Impertinent little brat.” Grima seemed to be amused again. Damn bastard. “What could you ever hope to protect? You're less than a shadow of your mother. If I could break her, then I'll have no trouble breaking you.”

Mother...Mother...Severa finally understood the familiarity she felt from Grima. But, that was impossible...Severa grunted in denial.

“You do not give the lady nearly enough credit.”

Severa whipped her head to face her companion at her side. “Laurent!”

Laurent didn't meet her eyes, instead staring intently at Grima. “Severa deduced this would be our best chance and acted swiftly. And she will not stand alone. You will have to go through me as well. Can you defeat us both before Lucina escapes? Or are you all sardonic quips?”

“Laurent, you fool! We don't _both_ have to die...”

“What, you think this is some noble gesture? I'm simply following the wisest course. A shield twice as thick services twice as well.” Laurent's hand touched his side. Severa couldn't tell if it was deliberate or not. No...knowing Laurent, it had definitely been intentional.

“Uh-huh. It's a noble gesture. But still...thanks.” Severa said.

Laurent seemed to have understood her message, because he nodded in turn and dropped his hand from where it gripped his side. “Certainly. Your life is worth the effort, Severa.”

“Yeah, I know,” Severa smiled to herself.

She heard the flap of wings, and Minerva landed with a thud next to her. “I'm staying too,” Gerome said.

“Gerome...” _Not you too..._

“By Laurent's logic, a shield thrice as thick would be an improvement. But I can make it four times as strong.”

“Gerome, no! We cannot lose you and Minerva too,” Laurent spoke harshly.

Gerome shook his head. “Minerva wishes to fight for Lucina. She told me as much before. And more importantly, she insists we meet our destinies together.” He laid a hand on Minerva's side, and she stretched her neck as if nodding in agreement. “If death is to come for us, it must take us both.”

Laurent didn't respond. “...All right, then,” he finally agreed.

They stood then, side by side. It had been like this too, when they were trying to recover Vert and the Fire Emblem. Severa had never been particularly close to either Gerome or Laurent, but now...after everything they had been through, there were few she'd rather have with her at the moment she would face her death.

“Forgive us, Lucina,” Gerome said, still glaring at Grima. “But we must leave the hardest task to you. Find the rest of our friends, and put this wyrm out of its misery.”

“No... You don't have to do this!” Lucina begged.

“There's no time to debate it.” Severa steeled herself, and tightened her grip on her blade. “Go, Lucina! _...Go!”_ she barked again, when Lucina made no move to escape.

“Now!” Laurent echoed.

“...Please,” Gerome said. Lucina let out a sob.

“This cannot be happening! Must I abandon my friends and run like a dog? Is that the price of saving the world? Too many have died already... Please, someone grant me the power to change this!”

Grima giggled. “Isn't this precious? What will it be, child of Naga? Will you buy a few more minutes of life by watching your friends get butchered? Or will you stay behind and render their sacrifice meaningless?” Their laughter was booming. “I must say I shall enjoy this either way!”

Lucina groaned, voice laced with despair.

“Don't you see?” Grima said. “Humanity is finished. You have no future. Your mother and father are dead. And now, the exalted line... ends...with... _you_!”

“...Not quite!” A voice shouted. Grima looked around wildly, but Severa kept her attention on it, willing herself not to let her gaze wander.

“What...? Falchion is glowing,” Lucina whispered in awe. Her words grew louder. “I...I know that voice!”

“Stay strong!” The voice – it had to be male - replied, and now that Lucina mentioned it, it did sound familiar. Distant, but familiar. “We're here to help! Not one of you needs to die today!”

“I-impossible...” Grima sounded shocked. This must be momentous, then, to throw even it off guard. It would also be their chance to strike. “He's dead! I buried him myself! There's now way he could be here. This future has already been set in stone!”

“That's not true, Lucina! Anything can change! And I'm going to prove it to you right here and now!”

A loud ringing noise, and out of the flash of light, an army appeared. There were so many of them, and those were pegasi...they had to be from Ylisse, then. But the last of the pegasus knights had perished years ago, so that was – Severa couldn't make sense of it. It was like she was thinking too much and not enough at the same time, and neither was sufficient.

“Is everyone ready?” The leader of the army shouted, and gripped in his hand was the exact blade that was in Lucina's hands. But that was impossible – there was only one of them in existence. “This will be our final battle here,” he continued. “We have to make certain everyone pulls through!”

“H-how did they get here?” was the only thing she could think to say.

“What matters is that they appear to be on our side,” Laurent said, but from the way he said it, Severa assumed he was as dumbfounded as she was.

“It could be a trap. Stay vigilant,” Gerome said. Minerva flapped her wings and stomped her feet, but for some reason, it didn't seem out of fear or vigilance. If Severa could guess, the wyvern almost seemed excited.

“But that's...my father!” Lucina cried out, and things finally fell into place for Severa. “It doesn't make any sense!”

“I see Naga has played her last card,” Grima said, obviously aggravated. “Summoning help from another world? Pfft! She should realize by now that she has already lost. There's no going back. Instead she wastes my time with petty tricks!”

There was a different ringing sound, but this one sounded more shrill and it hurt Severa's ears so she couldn't hear Grima's next words. There was no time to dwell on the pain or the speech, though, for with another shrieking noise, a horde of Risen, more than Severa had ever seen at once, appeared.

“Risen! Damn,” the leader, no, it was...that was Chrom, said.

“How I've missed fighting with you, Chrom. Come—stand at my side like you used to! Nothing would pleasure me more than stabbing you in the back a second time!” Grima let out a string of hoarse, crazed laughter.

Someone next to Chrom raised a hand. If Chrom was alive and here, then that person at their side, who seemed to be shouting orders, like he was their tactician, must be...

The army fell into formation around them, blocking Severa's father from her view.

* * *

More than the Risen that swarmed them, no matter how many she cut down, more even than the threat of Grima that loomed over the entire battleground, what scared Severa the most was her parents. No, not quite - it wasn't her parents, but how she had reacted toward them. To build up this persona, only to have it crumble by a single hug from her mother, or a few kind words from her father.

Severa sniffled. They had obviously recognized her (which was strange, since they looked even younger than her distant memories' version of her parents) so they must have a Severa back in their world, too. That girl was lucky.

That wasn't what was important, though. What _was_ important was defeating Grima and saving their world...then they would leave. Mother and Father and Chrom...a pang reverberated through her. Severa shook her head to get back to her senses. If Naga had granted her the opportunity to fight side-by-side with her parents, one that by all rights, she should never have had, then it was her job to make sure this was the greatest battle of her life.

“Severa? Oh, you're alright!”

Severa whirled around at the voice, before a figure barreled into her.

“Wha - !?” It took a moment for Severa to realize the tight grip she was in wasn't an offensive hold, but an overenthusiastic hug.

“Oh, I'm so glad!” Morgan pulled back and beamed at her. Severa's heart stopped.

“M-Morgan?”

“The one and only!” It was Morgan, for sure, with her red hair that matched their mother's, except cut short, and her robes that were identical to their father's. Severa wondered how Morgan was the one who had inherited everything from their parents.

“That's impossible!” Severa rubbed her eyes. This Morgan looked older, more womanly, than the kid sister Severa remembered. Morgan looked like...what she should look like now, and, Severa realized with a start, like the figure she had seen on the mountain. “How are you even alive?” Severa blurted out.

Morgan frowned, and Severa regretted her words the instant she saw it. “I don't know, myself,” she admitted sadly.

“Y-You don't _know_?” Severa had the urge to grasp Morgan's shoulders and even began to move her arm, but she quickly brought it back to her side.

“I...don't have any memories, before Father found me,” Morgan said. “I just woke up in their world, and – well, here I am.”

“Any memories...” Severa echoed. “Does that include me? Memories of us?”

Morgan couldn't meet Severa's eyes. “I'm sorry, sis. I mean, I _do_ know you're my sister, but that's it.”

“Oh,” Severa said. “I see.” Her eyes burned, and the image of Morgan swam before her eyes. Even if this Morgan didn't remember, she had always been the one who had seen Severa at her most vulnerable, who Severa had _allowed_ to see at her lowest point. But the Morgan who could understand Severa and this Morgan weren't the same. Severa blinked and bit her lip to stop herself.

“Oh no no no!” Morgan grabbed both of Severa's hands in her own. “I came because I wanted to talk to you and maybe...cheer you up, but all I've done is make it worse. I'm so sorry.”

Severa had to smile at that, even if it was small and pained. Even if this Morgan couldn't remember her, she still acted like her little sister. “No, I'm glad you did. I'm glad you're safe.” Severa sniffled. “I haven't seen you in a long time.” _I missed you_ , she wanted to add, but that would be too much to expect this version of Morgan to understand.

“A long time? Why haven't I been with you?” Morgan seemed unimpressed with her other self. She glared at her hands before her shoulders slumped and she sighed. “Unless...I couldn't be. I figured as much. I never saw myself, even at the other battles.”

“No, it's not like that! You're just -” Severa hesitated. _Evil? Dead?_ Neither was the best thing to tell her. “You're not with us right now,” she said lamely. She shook her head. “I mean, other battles? You mean the others?”

“Are safe, yup!” Morgan tilted her head and rocked back on her feet, looking pleased with herself. She seemed to be taking the oblivious route to Severa's words. “We caught up to them right in the middle of a pinch, just like we did with you!”

“That's great to hear,” Severa said, and smiled. Things had seemed so bleak not even an hour ago, but after Chrom's army had arrived, with all of their parents in tow. Maybe Morgan had been right – their father really did ensure victory.

Severa pushed away the nagging feeling at the back of her mind about Grima. Grima was true evil, and shouldn't be compared to even the most unpleasant of humans, let alone one she loved and respected.

“I'm glad I get to protect you this time, sis,” Morgan said.

Severa eyed her warily. “...I thought you didn't remember me?”

“I-I don't.” Morgan looked guilty, which wasn't fair. She hadn't _asked_ to lose her memories. “But...to be honest, that seems like the right thing to say, right? Since you're my big sister, you're always the one who had to take care of me, even if I don't have the memories to show for it. So just think of this as me returning the favor where my other self couldn't.”

 _Take care of me_. Severa's nails dug into her palms. That was what a big sister did, wasn't it? Her eyes began to sting again, and she struggled not to blink this time to clear away the pain, because like this, a tear escaping would be unavoidable.

“Severa? Hey, sorry, don't cry -” Morgan gasped as she was pulled into an embrace.

“You're not the one who needs to apologize, idiot.” Severa's voice wavered. It was just like Morgan had said – she wasn't Severa's real sister, none of their saviors were really _their_ saviors. Morgan didn't even really remember her, either. Severa mentally scolded herself as she wrapped her arms more tightly around her sister. “I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you, and you're all I had. It's my fault. It's all my fault. I'm sorry.” Tears fell freely down her cheeks and Severa muffled her sobs by turning her face into Morgan's shoulder.

But her sister had frozen under her touch. This was embarrassing and - wrong of her, to force Morgan into this, and Severa attempted to pull away, before arms wrapped around her back.

“Hey, you shouldn't blame yourself,” Morgan said softly. “I might not be her, but I don't think there's a Morgan out there who would condemn her big sister. I never want you to be sad for my sake. I don't remember much, but I do know that I love you.”

“You big dummy,” Severa sniffled.

“Yup, that's me.” Morgan stroked Severa's hair. “I'm sorry that your Morgan can't hear this – I'm sure she wanted to. She...if I can understand her, she must have done everything because she cared about you too, and wanted to protect you.”

“Of course she did,” Severa said. When she broke the embrace this time, Morgan allowed it. Severa moved her arm across her eyes and smiled at Morgan, although the effect was marred by a loud sniffle. “She always thought she knew everything.” It was hard to stare directly into Morgan's eyes, so honest and innocent, but Severa did, her smile growing wider. “Thanks, sis.”

Morgan's eyes lit up, and Severa's heart tugged at her chest. “I figured a solution to our dilemma,” Morgan prompted.

“Uh – what?”

“Big sister, little sister, whatever. We both have a responsibility to protect each other, so we will! We'll just watch each other's backs at all times...I mean, for this battle, at least.” Morgan seemed troubled before Severa smiled at her.

“Well, if you say so.” Severa lifted her sword, and Morgan shifted the tome in her hands.

"Hey, it's a very sound tactical strategy!”

“And _I_ say we can only figure that if we can put it into action.”

Morgan's grin was all the answer Severa needed.

* * *

The night after they defeated Grima and saved Ylisse (Severa repeated it to herself over and over, savoring the taste of the words), Severa found Lucina alone, gazing at the sky. Something about it made Severa feel awed, intimidated even, as she had when she saw Lucina perform the Awakening.

“They seem brighter now,” Lucina told her as Severa approached. Severa couldn't resist a small smile – if it were anyone else, that would have seemed grandiose and affected, but Lucina had a way of making it work. Maybe because she didn't say things without being genuine about them. It was one of the things Severa liked about her. There were lots of them, now that she thought about it.

“I wouldn't know,” Severa replied. “Don't really make a habit of looking.” She looked up, too, at the stars. The night sky was vast and there were countless twinkles of light. Something about it should have been awe-inspiring, but mostly it just bored her.

Next to her, Lucina gave a slight shrug. “I didn't, either,” she admitted. “But it is a bit humbling. Especially right now, after our entire world has been upended. Don't misunderstand me – we've been so blessed. But when you think about it, we're so incredibly small in the face of the entire cosmos.”

“Are we really?” Severa prompted. Lucina tilted her head towards her, so she continued. “I mean, Naga thought we were important enough to send an army from another world to us, and without them, we definitely would have lost. If we're worthy enough to get some otherworldly aid I'd say we must be pretty special.”

“...You're right,” Lucina said. “Forgive me. It's just so hard to believe it's all over. I know I should be happy, ecstatic even, but I'm just so stunned.”

“No need to beat yourself up over it,” Severa said. “Like you said, our entire way of life has to change, now. Even you wouldn't know what to do with yourself, let alone me or the others.”

Lucina nodded, then seemed to resign herself to look out into the distance, although Severa had the feeling she wasn't looking at anything in particular. A dread crept over Severa as she realized that if she didn't do anything, they would continue here in awkward silence, since Lucina wouldn't start a conversation on her own.

“Anyway, I – ugh. I thought that, since we have a new start, we should just get things out of the way now.” Severa fidgeted and could feel the blush heat her cheeks. Lucina looked at her patiently, expectantly, and Severa brushed her hair behind her ear and looked down. “I just wanted to say – sorry!”

“Huh?”

“I'm sorry about...what I said, last time.” Severa grabbed the end of one of her pigtails and stroked through it.

Lucina stared at her, and Severa realized belatedly that she was blushing too. What for, Severa couldn't imagine.

“I apologize. I'm afraid I'm not following you.” Lucina still looked caught off-guard.

“A-after you got hurt!” Severa snapped. Lucina flinched, and Severa rubbed her arm and toned it down. “I told you that you try to shoulder all the responsibilities by yourself.”

Lucina nodded. “Yes, I recall now.”

“I'm not saying I'm _wrong._ ” Boy, was Severa screwing up her apologies already. “I-I mean that you can't just talk about how our bonds tie us and then try to do everything on your own. We're here for you, and not just when we're fighting Grima, but now, too.”

Lucina shifted from one foot to another, before smiling hesitantly. “Thank you, Severa. I admit, it's sometimes easier to imagine that people don't look so much to me, and that my will can overpower any obstacle in my path. But that's just denial, cowardice, and ingratitude.”

“Ah, yeah – I mean, wait!” Severa stammered. “What I _meant_ to say, was that it wasn't fair of me to say that,” Severa said. “I told you you didn't have to be perfect, but then I went ahead and expected you to be a mind reader.”

“Oh,” Lucina said pointedly.

“It's just, you can screw up just like the rest of us. So maybe everyone's not completely on the same level at times. But that's not what makes you a worthy leader or not. It's how willing you are to communicate with us.” Communication. A concept that Severa was failing at at the moment. “We have each others' backs, you know?”

“Of course. I accept your apology, then.” Lucina's expression was fond. “I'm glad you thought this was important enough to talk over. Truth is, I feel much better now.” Severa's stomach flipped at her expression at the same moment she felt slightly annoyed, like Lucina's focus wasn't entirely on her.

“That was – that was easy, then,” Severa said. “So I'll just go...leave you to your thing. You must have had a lot on your mind, sorry for interrupting -”

“Wait!”

Severa paused and turned back.

“I'm sorry. You felt like I wasn't fully engaged with you, and the truth is, I wasn't. I thought that you were here for a different reason.”

“Like what?”

“I thought that,” Lucina couldn't meet her eyes, “I had the impression during the confrontation with Grima, that -”

Severa felt jitters run up and down her body. Oh god, what was it? _I can still protect you?_ Why had she done something like that? It was so humiliating, for her to slip like that.

“No.” Lucina's voice interrupted her thoughts, but when Severa looked at her, it was evident that the word hadn't been directed toward Severa. “If you said we have to clear the air between us, then I will do my part.” Lucina turned toward her. When she had performed the Awakening earlier, her eyes had blazed. Now, they didn't contain as much heat as they did earlier, but there was another sort of intensity in them, cooler, like a simmer. “You said that you will be here for me, and I'd like that. But, I want to make sure that we are on the same page as to what that entails.” Lucina hesitated. “Truth be told, I might want more than what you are willing to give.”

Severa blinked. “Anything you want,” she finally answered. “You're the last person who needs to be wanting of anything.”

“Even if it's your heart?”

Oh. _Oh._ Severa stood, stunned. Oh.

“That's -” Severa looked down and rubbed at her nose with the back of her hand. “Me? Why me?” She could feel her mouth moving of its own accord, babbling out all of her stray thoughts. “I'm not a prodigy, or _perfect_ , or anything like Mother or Father, or -”

“Hey,” Lucina said. She reached out and laid a hand on Severa's cheek, and Severa froze in spite of herself. “It's true that you're not your mother or your father. You're just...you. And that's all I want, or need.”

And Severa couldn't help it, a grin was tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Then I'm yours.”

“And I yours,” and if Severa thought Lucina could shine brightly before this, it was nothing compared to now.

Lucina's lips were soft and smooth under hers, and Severa trembled a little as she thought about how impossible that should have been in the conditions they lived in.

“It's been a while since I've seen you like this,” Lucina said when she pulled back, panting slightly. Her hands rested on Severa's shoulders and squeezed a little.

“Like...?”

“Happy,” Lucina said simply. “Your smiles are rarer than gold. And much more precious,” she amended.

Severa should have become flustered, but she found herself gazing vacantly at Lucina, but not really _seeing_ her. Part of her knew not to think too deeply about Lucina's words, but she couldn't help it.

_You're so distracted lately._

“Severa? Are you alright?”

 _Which means that Morgan has failed me_. That was what Grima had said, hadn't it?

“It's nothing!” Severa sniffled. Why was she always like this? If she couldn't keep up her acidic exterior, and she couldn't anymore, not with Lucina – if she couldn't protect herself with barbs, then what else did she have to protect herself?”

“It's not nothing!” Lucina shook her a little. “Please. If I cannot prevent your unhappiness, then at least let me know what its cause is.”

Severa looked down. “Grima mentioned Morgan, didn't it?”

“Morgan.” Lucina's face fell. “Oh gods, Severa...I wasn't even thinking. I'm sorry...”

“I thought that Morgan was...she's way too clever for her own good.” Tears started falling freely down her face. “I thought...there was no way.” Severa had the fleeting thought that she should tell Lucina too, about that person at the mountain. But her throat closed up and she reached up and grabbed Lucina's sleeves.

“There isn't,” Lucina murmured. She shook her head. “The others would have told us, if it was truly her. She must have escaped, I'm sure of it.”

“It's all my fault. She ran off and – it was because I couldn't take care of her,” Severa sobbed. “The other Morgan forgave me, but how does it matter if I can't even forgive myself?”

Lucina brought her to her chest, and Severa resisted. “Don't try to brush it off, please. I know you'd do anything for Cynthia, so don't say something like you don't know what's wrong with it.”

“I won't,” Lucina agreed. “It's not nothing. I can understand that best...But, Morgan is her own person, and just as strong-willed as her sister. Cynthia...I want to always to keep her safe, but I can't control her. I can only support her in the choices she makes.”

Severa opened her mouth to reply, and only a sob escaped. The tears left wet streaks down her cheeks, and they wouldn't stop flowing. There was no battle to stop her tears, nor was there a war where emotions were too inefficient to have. Which meant...there was no longer a reason to hold anything back.

When she fell forward into Lucina's embrace and finally allowed herself to cry freely, it was the first time she ever had.

* * *

**Epilogue** :

“I can't believe you let Cynthia run off like that,” Severa grumbled.

Lucina laughed and tightened her grip around Severa's waist. “She doesn't get much time to play the hero, anymore. I think she likes doing the heroic deeds and imagining the tales people will tell of her more than actually hearing the regaling herself.”

Severa scoffed and leaned forward. She ran a hand down the side of the pegasus's neck before tugging on the reins, and they began their descent. They were almost at the castle.

“So, what's this about making another trip? Isn't going out to meet your friends enough excitement for the day?” Severa prompted.

“Mm. You mean _our_ friends,” Lucina said, and Severa snorted.

“Don't avoid the question. What's up?”

Severa felt Lucina tense behind her. She wanted to look behind her, to look at Lucina, but it hadn't even been a year since she had learned to ride a pegasus. And Lucina was with her – she couldn't afford to break her concentration.

“It's a secret. Or rather, I didn't want to tell you because it was just a unsubstantiated rumor, but I think...now...it may have some merit.” Lucina finally said. “I'd like you here with me, for this.”

“Hmph. So you don't want to ruin the surprise? Well, if you ask, as your loyal retainer, I can't refute you.” Severa pulled the reins back and the pegasus flapped its wings once, twice, thrice before landing on the balcony outside of Lucina's chambers. “Wait a sec.”

Severa climbed off the pegasus before offering a hand to Lucina. “I feel like a prince,” she grumbled when Lucina took her hand.

Lucina giggled. “Would you prefer I be your prince? I think we've established that I can pass for a man.”

“ _No_ ,” Severa said. “Just stay the way you are.” She had nearly died of mortification at some of the suggestions Lucina had made to use her Marth outfit for.

Lucina turned so both her legs were dangling off the side of the pegasus before hopping off. She reached with her other hand for balance, and Severa caught it as she landed. It must have made for a disgustingly sappy sight, and she sorely hoped Lucina didn't see her blush.

“I'll be out in a moment!” Lucina called as she ran into her chambers. Severa scratched her head, before leaning over and stroking her pegasus's head. It huffed and leaned into her touch, its eyes closed.

“What's up with her?” Severa asked.

Lucina emerged from the room again a few minutes later, maps clutched in her arms.

* * *

 

“Lucina...”

“I'm sorry. I should have told you, but I was selfish. I didn't want to see you if it turned out to be baseless.”

“Gods, Lucina...I thought I told you, that as soon as things were settled and it wasn't like we were racing around every second of the day, that was when...”

“And it's been almost a year. Far too long. But moreover...let's stop distracting ourselves. Severa, we shouldn't just leave her there.”

“Well, what do you want us to do then?”

“I'm...not exactly certain, myself.”

The figure's eyes fluttered open.

“Hmph. I see you're awake now,” Severa huffed.

“Hey there,” Lucina said, more gently.

“There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand.” Severa reached out to her sister, still staring at her blankly. As she pulled her up closer, something akin to recognition dawned on Morgan's face, and her face screwed up, like she was in pain. Severa could feel her own expression twitch in response, her eyes stinging and her lips helplessly turning upwards into a grin.

Tears had already started streaming down Morgan's face. In a few moments she'd start hiccuping and become incoherent, and Severa was sure she would follow soon after.

As tight as her throat felt, she tried to keep her voice as even as possible.

“It's over now. Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some messy worldbuilding notes:
> 
> I decided to extend the time between the initial war versus Plegia and the war versus Valm (2 years in canon!verse) to...12 years in this fic. My rationale is that Walhart's motivation to invade was to stop Grima's awakening, and the war against Plegia in the bad timeline was protracted because Emmeryn never made her sacrifice. So, Plegia took far longer to rebuild which means a longer time of peace. 
> 
> But really, my choice was made mostly to make it easier (Artistic freedom! Artistic freedom!) and also because I think that Severa, Lucina, and Morgan's parents have made far too big of an impression on their children to have been taken from them at such a young age. 
> 
> How this translates to this fic: Lucina was 12 when Chrom died and Grima appeared. I'm going to put Cynthia and Severa at 10, and Morgan at 9. Sumia died in the months afterward, and Cordelia died around a year after Grima's awakening . I'm also going to say that Morgan leaves the army at 15. I'll put the opening scene with Severa and Morgan taking place a few months before the war with Valm began.
> 
> Oh, and status effects don't seem to exist in Ylisse (yay, no having to throw my 3DS at a wall because of Berserk!), but Morgan still used a sleep staff on Severa. 
> 
> I hope these explanations help the fic make a little more sense!


End file.
